Complicated Relationships!
by SwaggerXMuffin
Summary: Its spring break and the gang are heading to Italy! But when enimies and dreams come back from their past will this spring break be a romantic holiday or a romantic Failure? Love triangles, drama's and alot of Dece, Runther and Tynka!


CECES POV

"MOM SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Flynn shouted as i refuesed to make him bacon..  
"Flynn im going today and you want me to make you bacon?!" i say.  
"well when you put it like that.. YES I DO!" He replys.

"DING DONG!"

"I'LL GET IT MOM!" I scream as i get the door.  
"Oh hey deucey" i smile as i see my boyfriend deuce,standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Babe are you packed? the cabs's waiting outside" Deuce says..  
"yeah im packed.. MOM! HURRY UP" I yell.  
"Cece... a little help?" My mom says as i see her carrying all 26 of my bags/suitcases.  
"here i'll help you mrs jones" Deuce says as he grabs a few of my suitcases.  
"OH MY BACK! Cece what do you have in here?" my mom asks.  
"only my essential things!... clothes,jewellrey,shoes,electronics,makeup and more makeup." I smile.  
"well lets go! thanks again deuce i cannot belive were going to italy for spring break!" i excitedly say..As we get into the cab.  
"BYE MOM AND FLYNN" I say as i wave goodbye.  
" Bye sweety! stay out of trouble" my mom warns as she waves back.

AT THE AIRPORT

"Deuce,CECE!"My best friend Rocky blue shouts.  
"Hey Rocks where is everyone else?" i ask.  
"Right here!" Rocky i see Tinka and Ty holding hands, Gunther looking at rocky (eww) and deuces mom,Mrs Martinez reading a magazine.  
"Can you belive were going to Italy for spring break? i mean the food ,culture, friends and gunther -I-i mean goodness " Rocky stops.  
"oh i know you like Gunther Rocky! its so obvious, its spring break Rocks make your move!" i smile.  
"ok.. i guess i could..." Rocky whispers.  
"attention all passengers on flight 612 to Milan, Italy report on board to be seated" an operater says.  
"Thats us guys! lets as young people say these days,roll and be.. sick together" Mrs Martinez says.  
"MOM! Nobody says that" Deuce Cries.  
" Oh dont be such a party pooper dude just *giggles* chill ",mrs martinez deuce covers his face with his hands.

On The Plane

GUNTHERS POV

"So Rocky where are you sitting?" i ask "Umm 12A" she smiles.  
"Im 12B im guessing where next to each other." i reply as she nods. she is so cute when she nods..  
"11B,11C, 12A and 12B here we are" i say.  
"soo...rocky i wanted to ask you-" i start.  
"i wanted to ask you something too..but you can go first" she replys.  
" i like you rocky" i say. As she has a puzzled look on her face is that a bad sign?  
."..M-more than a friend but if you dont fe-" i said before i was cut off with rockys lips.  
" I like you too gunther" she smiles.  
" Rocky will you go out with me?" i ask.  
" of course..baybee!" she laughs as she pulls me into a hug.  
"FINALLY! You owe me 5 bucks Deuce i told you they would get together!" Cece randomly shouts as she and deuce were spying on us from their seats behind.

8 hours later

DEUCES POV

" ATTENTION ALL PASSANGERS THIS IS YOUR PILOT SPEAKING we have arrived in Milan, italy have a safe journey home and thankyou for flying with Americain Airlines" the pilot says.  
"YAY were here! omg your the best Boyfriend ever" Cece screams as holds me tightly into a hug.  
"i wonder what our hotel's going to be like?! is it 5 star deuce? IS IT!?" she smiles.  
"umm yeah ..about that we uhh ..kinda have to stay with my cousin Alessa Y'know the one that moved from chiacago to Italy? and her daughter..Carla.." i whisper..  
" WHAT?! CARLA THAT WACKJOB WHO-" she shouts.  
"Hurry up dudes we dont want to miss our ride y'know what im sayin ... hola!" Mom cece gives me a "your gonna get it look." We checked out of the airport and then things got tense..  
"so where are we staying Mrs Martinez?" Rocky Asks.  
"At Deuce's cousin Alessa's house oh and call me M- Dawg thats what young people say right.. girl fingers?" Mrs martinez said as she looks at me "Your definately right on that nickname M-dawg" tinka laughs as everyone else joins in.  
"MOM!" i cry. "M- DAWG! DUECE! " My cousin Alessa has medium(ish) brown hair and has hazel eyes. Her skin is quite fair.I could spot ty staring at her from a mile away.  
"Deuce i would love to know your friend's name's..." Alessa smiles.  
"oh yeah this is ty my best is Rocky ty's sister. This is Gunther and Tinka and this is my girlfrien-" i start "CECE AVERY JONES?!" a shadowy figure said. I Could'nt make out who it was .It was a girl with blonde hair and brown highlights I looked further and saw the girl had dark brown eyes..it was CARLA the human cece hated all her life...

"CARLA MARIE GARCIEL!?" Cece shouted.  
"ahh so you know my daughter Carla?" Alessa asked.  
"YEAH! WE'VE HAD ALOT OF MEMORIES TOGETHER! like the time you took my boyfriend away from me and told everyone in the rainbow girls i have dyslexia I GOT MADE FUN OUT OF! " cece cried.  
" WELL THEY WERE GREAT MEMORIES FOR ME REDHEAD!" Carla calls out.  
"COWPAT FACE!" cece calls.  
"DOGBRAIN!" Carla says.  
"BRAIN OF A BITC-" cece starts as i put my hand on her mouth.

CECE'S POV

"Can you excuse us Alessa?" Deuce says as He grabs mine and Mrs Martinez's hand's.  
"Mom i think we should get a hotel Carla is really mean to Cece...they dont really get on" he whispers.  
" I Can see that lady fingers, look its alright for us to stay in a hotel im fine with it. but Alessa has invited us to stay tomorrow. i cant say no it looks bad!" Mrs Martinez replys.  
" Cece can you try and get along just for tomorrow PLEASE!" Deuce panicks.  
" Fine, but only for you... And it's not going to be easy" i pouts.  
" Good girl! I'll go get ty, rocky and the others mom you phone uncle benny up and make reservations for the hotel" Deuce says as he rushes off.  
Tommorow is going to be awful and things with UGH C-CARLA are NOT going to be has Deuce got me into?!


End file.
